The Aperion Principle
by Madman007
Summary: A lab technician named Drex Connick inadvertently discovers a corporate secret that his company is willing to do anything to keep hidden. Including murder. Now being hunted, his only chance for him and his girlfriend to survive are the Jedi.
1. Chapter 1

**The Aperion Principle**

**Setting:** The Taris System. 30 years ABY.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

The door to his apartment slid open as it always had done. Nothing changed there. The doors opened to his tiny space with walls too close together. He rushed in thinking nothing of his usual rituals. He made a beeline towards his bedroom. He immediately started to gather his clothes and belongings. This would be no vacation. He would only take what he needed. He felt strange. This was not the way he did things. A trip like this would normally involve months of intricate planning. He didn't have the time now. He didn't know how long he had until they were onto him. He didn't know for sure if they knew what he witnessed or what he possessed.

Was it real? Did it really happen? There was the weight of the datapad still in his pocket. Suddenly it felt as heavy as a permacrete block.

He kept packing his small bag when the refresher door slid open. And there she was.

A fixture of beauty in his life. Short and petite with a gracefulness that could hardly be matched. Her long curly strands of ebony black hair hung loosely on her turquoise tunic. The one strand of bright crimson tresses divided her round face.

"Nika," he called out when he froze his position.

"Drex," she acknowledged. "What are you doing home from work so soon?" She looked down at his travel bag. "Going somewhere?"

Drexal Connick breathed out. Whatever he said in the next few seconds would change his life forever. Nothing was true or real until he relayed it to Nikala Jordana.

"Let's go on a trip."

"A trip?"

"Yeah. You always wanted to go to the beaches on Spira."

"When? Now?"

"Why not?"

"Because you forgot to spend a month to plan. What's wrong?"

"What makes you think there's something wrong?"

She chuckled and placed her hands on her hips that told him she could see right through him. "Where do I start? You're sweating for one. You're home hours before your usual time from your lab at work. And you would just as soon enter a shockball match than to go on a quick trip. So I ask again, what's wrong?"

He fiddled with a shirt that he was about to put in his bag and looked down. "Just something at work."

She gasped. "Did you get fired?"

"No! Well, I don't think so."

"How can you not think so? Did you quit? I wouldn't blame you. They don't pay you enough credits a week there."

"They paid me well enough."

"Not enough to get you out of the Coruscant underground. You've held the same position there with no advancement since before we were together. And don't think I didn't notice you used the past tense."

"I'm sure you hid your point in there somewhere."

"Drex, you are more loyal to those fools at X-tec Labs than you are to me."

Drex sighed. "I don't have time for this." He quickly corrected, "_We_ don't have time for this."

"Oh, nice recovery. Not enough time for what? Is there a time limit to accept this quick trip of yours?"

He finally looked up at her and gazed into her bright blue eyes. Many times during the last two standard years he thought he could get lost in those eyes. Not today. "I...found something at X-tec."

Nika looked concerned now but asked, "Could you narrow that down a bit?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is that after I found it, all of my data at my station had been erased. Five standard years worth down the tube. My clearance was revoked. And I'm pretty sure someone is after me."

"After you? Kill or capture?"

"I wasn't going to stay and find out."

"Must be something big if it made you quit X-tec. So, your answer is to hurry home and pack so you can run away." She paused and added, "And I was a second thought."

Drex shut his eyes. "No, Nika, I was thinking of _us_."

"Were you?" She looked down at his bag. "None of my stuff in there. And I don't remember hearing you calling out my name when you came in."

"Can't get much past you. I'm sorry. I knew you were here. It's just I was..."

"More into self-preservation?" she finished. "Don't worry, I know all about that." She shrugged. "Or I used to. Now what was it at X-tec that you saw."

"It's data that X-tec doesn't want out. I'm sure of that. I came across some irrelevant data in the genome cell I was studying. There were too many contradictions in the nucleotide sequence. The phenotypes were not congruent. They had the properties of recombinant DNA, which is impossible for that genome."

"Drex! Speak Basic! What does that all mean?"

"I'm not sure. With all of my work erased, I can't study what they're doing. But I think it's all part of experiments."

"Experiments?"

"Yes. Illegal ones. And I believe employees are involved."

"How do you know?"

"Little things. People around me asking more questions of what I was working on. People who never had asked before."

"So, how can you find out what they are doing without your work?"

Drex reached in the side pocket of his tunic and pulled out a small data strip. "I kept something. The last thing that I was working on. If there's a secret, I can find it on here. I only need a lab away from X-tec. The next largest genetics lab other than here on Taris is Coruscant."

"How are you going to get there?"

Before he could answer her, the front door chimed. Drex visibly froze.

Nika asked, "Aren't you getting that?" Drex stayed motionless. "Guess I will."

"No! Don't answer it," he pleaded as she started to turn.

She turned away again and said, "Oh, Drex, I think you're exaggerating all of this. Besides, if there were people after you they're not going to ring the front door."

As he started to follow her, he looked down at the data strip he kept from his lab. He couldn't be seen with it. He couldn't trust anyone coming through that door now. He quickly looked around the main room for a good place to hide it. On the kitchen counter, he spotted his old model of an Old Republic cruiser he made when he was a kid. Creating things was always his passion. He went over to the model and lifted the fake repulsors that acted as a pocket. He dropped the strip in there and proceeded to follow Nika to the door.

Nika clicked on the front door's holo. She sighed, "It's only Ms. Vandergruff." She punched in the control to open the door and there appeared an elderly Twi'Lek female. "Hi, Ms. Vandergruff, what can we do for you?"

The green-skinned Twi'Lek was as peaceful as most of her species and was always a good landlord to Drex. Especially when Nika arrived on the scene. She had been overjoyed ever since he started dating Nika. And maybe a little hopeful for their future. Tila Vandergruff never spoke above a whisper and never seemed flustered.

Ms. Vandergruff said, "Oh, you're home. Both of you. I thought you had left. I always said you two needed a vacation." She laughed.

There was something abut that laugh that made Drex ask, "Is there something wrong, Ms Vandergruff?" He then realized he was echoing Nika's question to him earlier.

"Oh, no. There was just some people asking for you in the lobby. Didn't know who they were but they kept asking where you were. One looked like a doctor. Are you sick, Drex?"

"No. Where are they now?"

"Well, I told them you were at work."

Nika stated, "They didn't believe you."

She chuckled again. And Drex felt something. It was weird. He felt...nervous. But not from him. She went on to say, "It took some persuasion, but I told them you weren't here."

"So they did leave," Drex nudged.

The green-skinned Twi'Lek looked him straight in the eye and stated, "Yes."

Drex then felt something else. Her response triggered another emotion that was not his own. He noticed his landlord of five years was visibly shaken. He knew she was afraid. But he didn't just know. He could _feel_ her fear. How was that possible? He saw that she slightly flicked her eyes to her right. Drex followed her gaze but could only see his own wall beside the doorway. But there was something there beyond the wall. To her right. Something...or _someone_.

Drex finally said to her, "I don't believe you, Ms. Vandergruff. Those men are right beside you where we can't see them. Aren't they?"

Her expression changed to full fear and was speechless. Then he saw it. A small hand blaster appeared from the right, seemingly in mid-air. It was held by a gloved hand and it was aimed directly at his landlord's head. Before either Nika or Drex could act, the blaster fired.

Ms. Vandergruff dropped to the floor with a soft thud. Nika shrieked and put her hand to her mouth. Drex wanted to come to his landlord's aid. But it was too late. Her lifeless body laid in the hallway. As peaceful as always. He was too shocked to say anything.

Appearing now in the doorway came the hand and arm that held the blaster. A large muscular human male with slicked back white-blonde hair and dressed in a black pleather tunic came into view. He now stood before Nika and Drex with his blaster pointed at them. He didn't fire.

Another human man with slick dark hair and dressed in a white lab coat came beside the man in black. This man Drex recognized. He began speaking in his deep rusty voice. "In answer to your question, Mr Connick, we _were_ right beside your former landlady."

Drex gasped, "Dr. Kenzeel, why are you here?"

"You know why. You ran from us because of the reason. We have some unfinished business to attend to."

"Whatever it is you're doing, it has to stop."

"You are in no position to demand anything, Mr. Connick. The moment you left the grounds of X-tec today was when you are no longer employed there." He paused for effect and seeing the horrified look on Drex, the doctor spoke on. "Unless we can come to an agreement about the new work you discovered."

Drex cried, "How am I supposed to do that? All of my work is gone. Erased and demolished."

"Not erased," the doctor said confidently. "Only misplaced." He looked around the hallway and said, "I am sure it would be more convenient to discuss this inside."

"Do you really think I'm going to let you in my home?" Drex asked.

Doctor Kenzeel gestured to the man next to him and said, "I'm sure you have seen our Head of Security around X-tec's premises from time to time. This is Ciser. And he doesn't like to argue."

Nika spoke for the first time since seeing the new men to ask, "What about Ms Vandergruff?"

The doctor stated coolly, "I'm sure she won't be much trouble before we can take care of her. Please, allow us inside."

Drex and Nika backed away from the doorway to let the two men in the apartment. The security man, Ciser, stepped over the body of Ms Vandergruff before the door shut. He stood before Drex, making him look the size of an ewok. The doctor came in further and looked around.

"My, Drexal, you live quite the droll life in this muddled space. Perhaps we can improve that."

It was Nika who cried out, "We want nothing from you."

Kenzeel looked at her and smiled. "I don't believe I've been introduced to such a smart beauty. Nikala, is it? The girlfriend for, how long now? Two standard years?" He reached out his hand for her to greet. "Dr. Bose Kenzeel."

She let the doctor's hand hang in the air and said, "Why don't I just call you murderer?"

He retracted his hand and addressed Drex. "Charming. I like her, Drex."

"Don't touch her. What do you really want?"

"I want what you discovered today in our lab. You remember. It was what you kept before you so rudely ran away from us. Yet, I believe we gave you something before you ran."

Drex visibly gulped and Nika asked, "What? What is he talking about, Drex?"

"Yes, Drex," the Doctor said, "tell her what's flowing inside you now."

"I actually have no idea. And neither do you. You don't know what you're doing."

Dr. Kenzeel smiled confidently. "I have experts much smarter than you who _do_ know what they're doing."

Drex warned, "It doesn't matter. I'll expose you and your experiments, whatever they are."

"Now now, Mr. Connick, you know neither of us want that."

"Whatever it is you're doing, I want no part of it."

Dr Kenzeel laughed. "Drex, my boy, you are already a part of it now."

After a moment of awkward silence, Nika burst out with, "Well, since nobody is going to give me an answer to what's going on, I think I'll have a drink. Dr. Kenzeel, would you or your security man like a drink?"

The doctor smiled sweetly this time. "Such a lovely host you are. I can speak for Ciser that he will not have anything to drink. Though, I would like a cup of T'sai tea, if you have it."

"I think we have an equivalent. Let me put some water in the processor." She turned to the kitchen but the doctor warned her.

"Don't go too far, milady."

She disappeared into the kitchen and Dr. Kenzeel faced Drex. "Tell me, Drex, how did you know that your landlady was lying?"

Drex thought about the question and came up blank. "I'm...not sure."

"Well, that is just one of the things we would be studying. All you have to do is come back to the lab."

"Why should I? All of my research had been erased."

"Not erased, Drex. Set aside. And it was never your research. That is always property of X-tec. And I believe you have taken a part of that property."

"What happens if I return to the lab?"

"We will study your results, of course. Trust me." Nika entered the room with a tray containing a pot of steaming hot tea and a few cups. Dr. Kenzeel went on. "Are you sure you don't know how your landlady lied to you before?"

Nika interrupted, "I know how she lied."

"Is that so?" asked the doctor.

"Yes. She looked directly into Drex's eyes. When someone takes the time to look directly at you, they are than more likely lying."

The doctor grinned. "Such a student of life. How refreshing."

"Exactly," she said, "liar." Nika suddenly threw the tray containing the hot steaming water onto the doctor and his security man. She had the element of surprise to her advantage because she knew neither her nor Drex could take on the hulking Ciser. She quickly turned to Drex and shouted, "Run!"

Drex had but seconds to understand what had just happened. He had his girlfriend help him decide with her grabbing his arm and leading him out the front door. Drex could just hear the doctor curse before he and Nika ran into the hallway. He almost paused at the dead body of Ms. Vandergruff.

Nika yelled, "Nothing you can do for her now. Let's go!" She led him to the lift just as Ciser was coming after them. The doors shut right before Ciser could reach them.

In the lift, Drex looked at Nika and cried, "What are you doing? I didn't get any of my things."

She gave him an incredulous look. "Seriously? _That's_ what's bothering you? For your information, that so called doctor would have never let you live."

"How do you know?"

"I know. Trust me."

"Funny, that's just what he said."

"And who are you going to trust more? A man who ordered the kill on your landlady or your girlfriend of two years?"

The lift opened and they ran through the lobby and out into the Taris underground nightlife. They blended in within the crowd. Yet, despite the noise coming from the street vendors and panhandlers on he street, they both could hear a crash of plastiglass behind them. They took a moment to look and found Ciser on the ground with knees bent compactly.

"Did he just-", Drex started to say.

"Jump out of a fifth floor window?" asked Nika. "Yes, he did. Come on, let's go."

She led him through the crowds of people and aliens from different worlds. She and Drex had lived near the market district of Lower City on Taris, so they were used to the noise of the crowds just outside their apartment. This was perhaps the only time since he and Nika lived there that they used the crowd to their advantage. As they waded through the crowd, Nika looked back every once in a while to check on their pursuer. And he was still coming, yet he had not spotted them yet.

"Shavit! He's still behind us and closing in. We have to get inside somewhere and lose him."

Drex offered, "Bix's Tapcaf is around the corner."

"On a night like this, there won't be many there. That Ciser could spot us in a micro sec. I was thinking more like _The Outcaster_."

"What? That's an exclusive club. We've never been in there."

"_You've_ never been in there. I've been there several times before I met you. It's huge. Larger crowds. Better place to hide in. Look, Drex, you need to get away from these people. I could tell they won't stop coming after you until you give them what they want and then they'll discard you."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I know. Come on, we don't have much time. That Ciser is gaining on us. _The Outcaster_ is just a few more blocks north."

After a few more moments of weaving through the living traffic, they found the club named _The Outcaster_. Already at the early evening hour there was a full line of humans and aliens that wrapped around the large, one floor building. All were waiting to get in.

Drex cried, "We can't get in there. It's too crowded. Plus, there's a cover and I left all my credits in my room."

Nika scanned the front entrance to see the bouncers checking people in one by one. Waiting in line would not be an option with Ciser chasing them. She looked around the building and spotted a few Bith musicians hanging out in an alley. Some of them were smoking cigarras. It was their set break. Nika grinned. "We won't need the credits. We can get in quicker."

"How?"

"I have my ways. Follow my lead and let me do the talking."

Without a word, Drex complied and followed her across the street to the alley. They were a few meters away when Nika turned and said to him, "Stay here."

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"What I'm good at. Listen, we can get through this, Drex. I know you trust me, but maybe for the wrong reasons. That's my fault."

"What are you talking about?"

"My past, Drex."

Drex paused and said, "You mean the past you don't like to talk about."

"Right. There may be some things I do tonight that will surprise you. I don't have time to talk about them now since we're being chased by a hulking maniac. All I ask of you is to go with it. Please. I know improvisation isn't your strong point."

Drex almost shouted, "And that's your strong point, isn't it? That's why I _don't_ trust you, Nika. We never talk about you."

"And you never talk about anything but your work, Drex. You never come home from work to ask me about my day or how I'm doing. It's always you. Only you."

"Then why have you stuck around me this long?"

Nika put her hands in her hair and snapped, "Oh, we _so_ do not have time for this! Look, stay here." She turned to leave, denying any chance of a reply from Drex.

She spotted the only human amongst the musicians. He was dressed in a flamboyant sparkling silver tunic. The lead singer. In a band that consisted of mostly Bith on a planet that spoke mostly Basic, the lead singer had to be the one who could sing in Basic. She approached him as one would a devoted fan.

"Oh. My. Stars! It _is_ you!" Nika used a distinct Coruscanti accent. "You guys are amazing! Are you playing here tonight?"

The human male smiled at the new attractive groupie and said, "Why, yes we are. We just played a small set just a bit ago. We'll be back on in a few. Nice to see one of our fans here."

"Oh, yes. I caught you guys on your last tour a month ago."

"On Belsaris?"

"That's right."

"We were tight that night. Hanch, there, went into that crazy solo that lasted ten minutes."

"Oh, I know. I thought he would never end. Oh, I can't believe I'm standing next to you. Listen, I've got to get in line and see you guys again. Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Why not?"

"Can I have a hug? I don't know when I'll have another chance."

The man smiled and said, "Sure. Come here, babe." He broke away from the wall to allow Nika to wrap her arms around the man's waist. The embrace only lasted a few seconds before Nika let go.

"Oh, thank you so much. I'm going to cherish this moment."

"No problem. Hey, we're about to go back, but look for me after the show. We could party."

Nika squealed. "Oh! I would love that. I'll look for you."

"Good. See you then. Don't miss the second set."

"Not for all the credits on Taris." She walked away as the lead singer and his band mates went back inside. She went back to Drex.

"What was all that about?" asked Drex wryly.

Nika went back to her normal voice and said, "Just meeting a lead singer I know nothing about."

"But you hugged him."

"Yep. Had to in order to steal this." She reached into the folds of her upper tunic to reveal a hard flimsi plastic backstage pass that she swiped from the lead singer. She looked back at the line of people and aliens in the line and spotted Ciser searching for them. "Oh, sithspawn, he's closer. Let's go." She grabbed Drex's arm and drug him towards the front of the line on the opposite side of the crowd. Ciser never saw them. They reached the entrance where the bouncer was collecting credits and checking members in. Thumping music echoed from inside. Nika went up to one of the bouncers and held up the backstage pass.

This time, she chose a Corellian accent. "Hey, the band left us behind. They were out back smoking, taking their time. My friend here is part of the lighting crew."

Upon seeing the pass, the bouncer opened the gate for the both of them and let them through.

The pounding music and the wild display of lights almost gave Drex a headache. He had always known the club was nearby him. He never had an interest to enter. Yet, he followed Nika inside wondering how they got in so easily. He had never heard her talk like she did. He watched her in front of him. The collection of astounding things he saw her do grew even larger when she spotted two covers, each in their own chairs. Their owners had to be busy dancing on the main floor. She walked by the pieces of clothing and picked them both up without hesitation. She slowed her pace and handed the darker cover to Drex.

"For a disguise! Put it on!" She had to almost yell because of the blaring music. She put on the cover over her own tunic and Drex cautiously did the same. Nika then turned at an angle and said, "There's an empty booth!" She made a beeline to it and she sat down, as did Drex.

Drex shouted, "You couldn't hear a gundark cry in here!"

"Perfect hiding place! We should be good in here for a while!"

The music went on for a few more minutes and then stopped. Drex was thankful to have his hearing back. In its place came the announcement that the live band was coming back. On a stage at the opposite end of where they were sitting came the band who Nika encountered in the alley. The Bith players all took to their respective instruments and the human lead singer said the next song goes out to a certain devoted fan he had just met in the alley. Nika closed her eyes in embarrassment, but Drex didn't seem to catch on. Typical. The crowd cheered as they started playing. Their music was softer but no less annoying to Drex. He watched Nika move to the music while sitting.

He finally addressed his girlfriend of two years. "Al right, who are you and what have you done with the real Nikala Jordana?"

She chuckled humorlessly and replied, "That's the thing, Drex. This has always been me. You were always too busy to notice."

"How do you know to do those things? I've never heard you speak in that accent before."

"Oh, Corellian accents are easy. You just have to put the swagger in your voice. You know, make it seem like you are the only important one in the room."

He scratched near his neck where the dark red cover was irritating his skin. "And these covers? How did you know to grab them?"

"We needed a quick disguise."

"I know, but you didn't answer my question, as usual. How did you learn to do all of this?"

"From surviving. It's what I do best."

Drex scoffed. "So, we sit here until that murderer starts searching for us?" He shook his head. "I should have gone with Dr. Kenzeel. At least, I'd have some answers."

"True, but you would die afterwards."

"How do you know that?"

"I told you. I know."

"Nika, science is my life. I work with theorems that I make into facts with hard evidence and research. You know I'm going to need more than that."

Nika grunted in frustration and leaned in closer to him against the small table in between them. "All right, Drex, you want to know? It was the intonation in his voice. He was way too confident. And that thing I said about people lying? They tend to do it while staring you in the face so it gives the impression of truth. Plus, the presence of his bodyguard, who is now chasing us still. And, oh yeah, he shot and killed that sweet Ms. Vandergruff. If they're willing to kill her to make you reveal what you found, then imagine what they'll do to _you_ once you've done that."

"It doesn't matter now. My only chance at finding out what they're doing was on that data strip. I hid it back at the apartment. Dr. Kenzeel probably found it already."

Nika kept her eyes on him as she reached into the bosom of her tunic and took out something. She slapped it on the table. The data strip. "From this point forward, Drex, never underestimate me. Where else could you hide something so important but your precious model that you made when you were ten? I know you better than you care to believe. See, unlike you, I listen. You say I never talk about my past. I've always hinted at it. But you never ask."

He stopped staring at the data strip in disbelief and looked at her. "You're having fun with this, aren't you?"

She gave a nervous chuckle. "Well, actually I am. Two years with you and _this_ is the most exciting thing we've done together."

Drex looked hurt. "We do things together."

"Yeah, watch the HoloNet all night. Listen to your techno babble all day. Go out to eat in Lower City occasionally. And even that takes intricate planning for a week. You have to meticulously plan everything to the finest detail to the point where there's no fun in it."

"But you never tell me what you want to do or where you want to go. Every time I do you say, _'That's fine.'_ or '_I don't care_'. I ask you and you act like you're bored."

"Then stop asking. Just do it. Do something spontaneous for once in your life."

Drex slumped in his chair. "My work can't afford spontaneity."

"See, that's where I'm confused. You've worked at X-tec for five years, and you're just now finding something nefarious about it?"

Drex crinkled his brow. "Nef-what?"

"Nefarious. Bad. Evil. You know, for a geneticist you're not too bright."

He replied too proudly, "I graduated at the ASR Academy with honors, thank you."

"Yeah. Learning genetic codes and facts about numbers and formulas. You know nothing about culture."

"I know culture."

"Oh yeah? Who created _The Lover's Dilemma_?"

"Oh...uh..that composer from Theed. Oh, what's his name?"

"Seriously? Composer? It's a _painting_, Drex. By the famous Alderaanian painter, Wahls."

"Oh."

"You may have the brightest mind but you limit it to one area. You're alive but you don't live, Drex."

"Then why are you with me?"

She scoffed and said, "If you have to ask, then you don't deserve the answer." Her head perked up at something in the crowd. "Oh, oh. That Ciser guy is searching the booths. Don't look! Turning your head will only alert him quicker."

"What do we do?"

"Calmly get out of the booth. Make it look natural, not like someone is chasing you. He hasn't spotted us yet. There's an exit in the backroom behind us to the right. Don't move until I say." She waited until Ciser's head was turned away from them and she cried, "Now! Go!"

They both exited the booth smoothly and she led him towards the backroom where there was indeed an exit. They went through the doorway where they entered the club's kitchen. She took a quick glance back and saw Ciser. And he was looking directly at her and coming in the their direction. "Damn! He spotted us. How did he know? This guy's good."

"Where do we go now?"

"Calm down, Drex." She looked past the workers behind the scenes of the club who were ignoring them. She saw another double door on the other side. "Come on. This way." He followed her once again and they burst through the double doors. Inside was the storage room for food and drinks. It was less populated here. She ran around a corner behind a large metal shelf carrying full kegs of ale and jars of food. Around the shelf was a dead end. "There's got to be another exit to the outside in here."

"Not quite," said a booming voice from behind them. They turned to see Ciser before them. And two walls and a large shelf too big to move were in their way. He had them trapped. He went on to speak. "I must commend you on your means of escape. Very clever coming in here and using a quick disguise. But, as you can see, your fun is over."

"What are you going to do?" Nika asked. "You have no weapons."

Ciser chuckled. "My dear, I _am_ the weapon." He slowly edged closer to them.

"Wait!" cried Drex. "I'll come with you. Just let her alone."

"Drex, what are you doing?"

Ciser said, "You think it's that simple? She already knows that there is a secret, A secret that X-tec is willing to keep hidden. At any cost. I'm sure she's told you. Can't afford loose ends. Just ask your landlady. Don't worry. She's being taken care of. Stripped down. Ident cards and credits she had...gone. Muggings happen all the time in the market district of Lower City. And storage rooms of clubs."

Drex started to lunge at the large man with a cry of pain but Nika grabbed his arm to hold him back. "Not this way, Drex." She whispered in his ear, "Find a weapon."

Ciser said, "Any weapon will be useless against me, dear."

"Now, how did you hear that?" she questioned.

"I have excellent hearing."

Despite his warning, Drex looked around for any kind of weapon. On the bottom shelf where the kegs were on top were jars of food. He could throw powdered tomo spice at him. Or smother him in a jar of pickled Falusian beets. Then he stared at the large kegs of ale that sat securely on the top shelf. He wished that he could move them to throw at Ciser. Then he felt a strange sensation. He could _feel_ the kegs in his mind as if he were touching them. He could imagine them moving. To his surprise, they did move about a few inches off the shelf. He then focused on the kegs and touched them with his mind. What was happening? He didn't have time to think about the how yet. He fought his own thoughts of wanting to know the whys of how things worked. He held the kegs in his mind and he mentally pulled hard. The large kegs were ejected off the shelf and landed on Ciser. One of the kegs hit the large man hard in the head and he was knocked down and out cold in an instant.

Nika let go of Drex's arms and looked up at the now empty shelf, dumbfounded. "Well, thank the Maker for small favors. Wonder how that happened?"

"It was me," he muttered.

"What? No way, Drex. You were standing in front of me and I had your arms. There's no way you could have shaken those kegs off."

"But I did. With my mind."

"Now that's absurd, Drex. Only Jedi can do something like that."

"Exactly." He looked up at her face that had worry plastered all over it. "I think I know what they're doing. Sort of. Unfortunately, I think they did it to me earlier at work. Before I escaped."

"What? What did they do?"

Drex shook his head. "I want to speak to someone first to make sure."

"All right. Who?"

Drex paused and said, "I need to speak to the Jedi Master Skywalker."

* * *

><p>Chapter Two will come soon!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Aperion Principle**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>Rebirth.<p>

That was what was happening to Coruscant. The new Coruscant. It had taken a year just to recreate a facsimile of what the Core system had once been. It could never return to its original form. The palace had seen its share of evil over the past several decades. It had survived the Clone Wars. The Galactic Civil War with the Imperials. And just recently, it had overcome the organic plant life that covered its tallest spires, courtesy of the Yuuzahn Vong. The newly christened Galactic Palace was being celebrated in one of its many ballrooms. Not one hint of the Yuuzhan Vong's presence was evident. Outside of the palace, the Vong's organic transformation gave too many remembrances of war. And its costs.

Luke Skywalker stood on the outskirts of the main ballroom. This was where he was most comfortable. The role of a wallflower under the disguise of a Grand Master of the Force. He watched the people and aliens alike dancing to the melodious music in elegant gowns and suits. Luke, himself, was dressed in his best Jedi robes. Occasionally, a representative of a system would come up to congratulate him on a war well fought. Instead of arguing how no war can be fought well, he merely nodded and said his thanks. He was the Grand Master Jedi. He had to show his stoicism. For Anakin. And Chewie.

His war depression subsided upon the sight of his wife coming towards him. Mara Jade Skywalker was dressed in a sweeping royal blue gown. Her hair was pinned up to one side in a long braid held in place by a shimmering silver jeweled hair clip. Luke almost stopped breathing at her beauty. He figured this was the best she had looked since before the war.

She came up to him and whispered, "If I have to smile one more time, my face is going to feel pain in the morning."

Luke chuckled. "It's not that bad. Impressive, actually. You'd never believe the Vong even touched this palace."

She moved to be beside him. "Until you go outside and see more buildings down and the plant life surrounding them. It's a funny thing when the Underground level of Coruscant looks better than the upper levels."

"It will get better."

"Ah, the famous Skywalker confidence. We both know that's what everyone sees on the outside. I felt earlier from you thoughts of what this palace has been through over the decades. The ghosts of past evils."

"I better not hear which of all the evils were worse."

"Not from me. At least Palpatine kept the buildings from the Old Republic relatively intact."

"How kind of him."

A moment passed and Mara said, "You were thinking of _them_, weren't you?"

"How can I not?"

"Quit beating yourself up, for one." She turned to face him and smiled. "That's my job."

"Cute." Luke breathed out slowly. "There will never be a day from now on that I don't think of Anakin or Chewie."

"As well you should. Just don't teach your guilt to our son."

Luke gave a glare at his wife, but before he could reply, they spotted Leia and Han heading towards them.

"Speaking of beating each other up," Mara muttered just before the couple came within earshot. Leia was dressed in a flowing white and silver gown and Han was in his best suit with his hair styled neatly. Mara gave a smile and said, "Leia, you never introduced us to your new date."

"Oh, that's hilarious, Mara," said Han.

"Yes, underneath all that grit and those raggedy vests I found my husband," said Leia.

Han admitted, "Yeah, but I had to go out and get another suit. My old formals haven't been worn since Leia was Chief Of State."

"Speaking of the Chief Of State, isn't Cal Omas giving a speech soon?" Mara asked.

Leia answered, "Yes, in a few minutes. I just spoke to him and he assures me he will be gentle to the Jedi."

Han scoffed. "Meaning he'll butter up those who support the Jedi _now_ after the war instead of before it. Doesn't hurt his chances in the election next year."

Leia addressed a question to the Skywalkers. "So, how has your move here from Ossus coming along? Adjusting well?"

Mara replied, "I believe so. It's only been a standard month since we moved in. Ben is enjoying our new place."

Leia said, "I think he's finally enjoying time with his parents much more."

"Yes, there's that. Thanks for letting Threepio sit with him tonight."

Han growled. "Goldenrod hasn't had much to do in the past several years but complain. It was time he finally did something constructive."

After a few moments of silence, save for the background music, Leia said, "Look, after Omas's speech, we're ducking out and going home. I've been to enough of these benefits to last three lifetimes."

Mara turned to her husband and pleaded, "Now why can't we do that?"

Luke answered calmly, "Because Leia is not married to _the_ representative of the Jedi."

Han smiled and turned to his wife, "See, I've been telling you there are advantages to not being important enough."

"Wonderful," said the sarcastic Mara.

Leia offered, "I was heading up closer to the podium if you want to come with us." She nodded her head towards Han. "_This_ one can't hear too well anymore."

Han turned his head to her from looking at the crowd. "What?"

"I rest my case."

Mara smiled and said, "Sure. You coming, Luke?"

"In a moment. I see Raltan Ardack coming this way."

Leia looked and confirmed. "The Denon Senate representative. Better not walk away from him. He's a Jedi supporter _and_ a financial backer of Cal's new Galactic Alliance."

Luke acknowledged, "We can count those with that combination on one hand."

Mara came closer to her husband and kissed him on his cheek. "No pressure. See you in a few."

Luke nodded and Mara walked away with Leia and Han. Sure enough, the Senator from Denon made a beeline towards Luke. Practically the same age as Luke, Ardack was sensible man with delusions of greater positions of power than what reality would give him. Luke figured Ardack had to know that no one came to high power on Denon unless their name was Vahalii. Lando Calrissian once told Luke that Ardack even tried to marry into the Vahalii family. His mistake was trying to marry the daughter of the Vahalii leader at the time of Operation Shadow Hand. That battle was the last breath that the Imperials could exhale after the loss of Palpatine and his clone. Despite their failure, the battle did allow the House of Praji conquer Kaikielius, which forced the Vahalii family into poverty on Denon.

Despite his failed efforts, Luke found Ardack to have a positive attitude that Luke admired. The man had more grey in his once black hair. He was wearing a blue tunic and gold cape, similar to Lando's. Raltan Ardack came up to Luke and addressed him.

"Greetings, Master Jedi. Or do you prefer Grand Master?"

"I actually prefer Luke."

Ardack scoffed. "You're more than just Luke in this room. You helped rebuild all of this. You won another war. How many is that for you now?"

"Too many to count."

"Very true. But, we did it. We're back here where it all began. All because of you and your Jedi."

"We didn't do it alone," Luke corrected him. "And it was at great cost."

"Oh, I certainly understand that. Trust me, I know about loss. Cal Omas will be speaking on that soon. I just wanted you to know that I stand by you and the Jedi. I don't know if you knew this, but my great grandfather was in the Senate of the Old Republic. He died around the time of the Galactic Civil War. I was very young when he used to tell me of the Jedi and their code. I always believed it was a way of life that even non Jedi should follow."

Luke nodded. "There was always that hope. Even now."

"_Especially_ now. I would like to be one of those who can help you to that end."

Luke grinned. "Well, it's not the end just yet."

Ardack smiled. "Of course not."

"Raltan, I do appreciate your eagerness to help the Jedi. As you may know, however, that road will be difficult to build. There are still many in this galaxy who still do not trust the Jedi."

"Ah, Luke, only those who weren't on the front lines say that."

"And most of those live on Denon."

Raltan gave Luke a twisted glare. "You're not going to hold the Vong's avoidance of Denon over us, are you Luke?"

"I didn't mean it that way. I just meant–," Luke stopped in mid sentence because in front of them was a human female server holding a tray of flutes filled with brandale wine. Luke addressed the attractive blonde. "Thank you, no."

She spoke in a high pitched young voice. "Oh, I'm sorry. I...I'm not here to serve you drinks." They looked down at the tray. She said in embarrassment, "Well, I am, I mean, that's what I'm doing here. But it's not why I'm in front of you, Master Skywalker. Uh, there's a holo message for you. My boss said to get you because he said it's urgent."

Luke looked skeptical. "A message from whom?"

"I'm not sure, but he said it was important. He was given a code."

"A code?"

"Yes." The girl closed her eyes to help her memory. "Uh, Nern, Osk, Wesk. Whatever that means." She saw that Luke's eyes went wide. "Oh, it must mean something."

Luke snapped, "Where is this holo message?"

"In Conference Room Besh."

Luke looked at Raltan apologetically. "I'm sorry. I have to take this."

"Is something wrong?" Raltan asked, concerned.

"Not sure. But that's a secret code for something happening with my son."

"Oh, my stars," exclaimed Raltan. "By all means, go."

"Thank you, Raltan." Luke left the senator with the server girl and walked quickly towards the conference room without running. Only a select few would know to give that code for an emergency. What could it be? Did Ben hurt himself? Was he in the hospital? Please do not let it be another threat to his family, Luke thought as he hurried down the hall. Luckily, Cal Omas was just beginning his speech so the attention was not on Luke Skywalker in a rush. He reached the conference room. There were no guards nor were there any living beings surrounding the area. Luke did not question. He simply slid the door open and entered.

The room inside was quiet. Too quiet. There was a long table in the center of the wide room, which was vacant at this time. Luke scanned the room with his keen eyes and senses in the Force. He sensed something strange in the Force. There was a presence that was fading in and out. He couldn't quite place it. What he noticed immediately was the absence of his purpose in the room.

There was no holo-projector.

Luke looked down at the far end of the table. There sat a man. Short, dark-haired, and middle-aged. Once the man met eyes with Luke's, he doesn't exude the greatest confidence. He seemed more in awe of the person before him. This was a man who had been waiting to meet Luke Skywalker for some time. The intrigue inside of him was enough for Luke to become interested.

"What is going on?" Luke asked.

Before the man could answer, the door slid open and the blonde server walked in. She strode in casually with all the confidence in the galaxy. She seemingly pulled at her hair, which in reality was a wig. She pulled it off to reveal dark curls with one bright red strand. She shook her head and looked at the Jedi Master. She blew out a breath and said in a more normal voice, "Wow. Finally. Do you know how hard it is to reach you?"

Luke acknowledged casually, "I try not to be. Within reason. Nice disguise. Physically and mentally."

She brightened. "You mean I fooled _the_ Jedi Master? I _am_ good."

Luke nodded. "Good enough to slice into our personal files to find out our emergency codes."

"Yeah, you need better protection firewalls for your personal files," the girl said.

"I'll put it on the list of things to do after a war. All right, you have my attention. To whom am I addressing?"

"Oh, my name is Nikala. Nika for short. And this is my...well, I guess we'll call him my significant other. You're on, sweetie."

The man who was still sitting at the end of the table gave the woman a glare before said to Luke, "My name is Drexal Connick. Drex. And I assume you've already figured out my problem."

Luke frowned. "Unfortunately, I haven't yet."

"You mean you didn't feel me when you came in?"

Luke looked puzzled. "I did feel something. It didn't feel like the presence of someone. It was too faint. Is that why you needed to see me? You've had Force potential all your life and have had trouble adjusting?"

Drex replied, "You're half right. I am struggling to adjust to it. But I haven't had it all my life. Try less than seventy-two standard hours."

Luke sat in the nearest seat. "You're going to have to explain that one."

Drex spent the next several minutes explaining that he had worked for a research company named X-Tec on Taris for five years as a geneticist. He discovered a secret just days ago. A secret that Dr. Bose Kenzeel and his powerful security guard will kill for. He described the murder of his landlord in cold blood and his feeling of her fear beforehand. Then, finally, he explained moving the kegs off of the shelf with his mind. All of this happening three standard days ago. Nika and himself caught an unregistered star cruiser to Coruscant. The kind of transport where they don't ask questions of identity. Their faces had been plastered on wanted posters all over Taris. It took all of Nika's newly found ingenuity to slice into systems on Coruscant and infiltrate the benefit that night. And, ultimately, she got the Jedi Master to meet with him, albeit under a hidden agenda.

Luke was in a thoughtful mood after Drex rehashed his story. He put his hand and finger under the bridge of his nose in an echo of his long departed mentor. He finally asked, "You have never experienced these feelings before? Or any type of mental telekinesis?"

"No, sir...uh, Master. Er...Jedi Master."

Luke almost laughed. Not at the man's naïveté of how to address him. But for the fact that his significant other pondered the same question. He said, "Just Luke will be fine. Let me ask you something. Do you experience your feelings of others or your surroundings all the time?"

Drex thought a moment and replied, "I had to really concentrate when I moved those kegs. But...the feelings I felt from my landlord, they came almost automatically."

"Interesting. Can you say what this secret is from the company you worked for?"

"All I can say without going into scientific detail is that it may involve some kind of experiments."

"Experiments?"

"Yes," Drex said. "I captured data about it on a data strip. All I need is a lab in order to analyze the information on it. I was hoping there was still one here on Coruscant."

Luke breathed out. "Well, there is one. I'm not sure how much damage it withstood. I can have some of my best people working on it. Can you tell me anymore about these experiments?"

"I only know that X-Tec was conducting them in secret and off the books. I will have to research it further to know for sure."

"Do you think they have anything to do with your new gifts?"

"That's what I intend to find out."

Nika chimed in. "And Drex can't state any fact without proving it first. Typical scientist."

"That's not fair, Nika."

"Oh, we're so past fair, Drex."

"You didn't have to come with me."

The brunette laughed. "Drex, you wouldn't have gotten this far without getting caught. You wanted to board a commercial space cruiser where they collect your ID. You would have been found out in no time. And _I_ found the plans for this place on the HoloNet. And the way I got the Master Jedi in here to see you." She looked at Luke apologetically. "No offense, but you kinda did fall for it."

"None taken. You two can stop bickering at anytime now. You're rehashing scenes from the Solo marriage." He addressed Drex. "What made you believe that only I could help you?"

Drex shrugged. "I figured you of all people would understand. You were older when you first knew of the Force, right?"

"Yes, but I was nineteen when I first _discovered_ the Force," Luke corrected. "I inherited it from my father, so I always had it in me. Do you have any relatives who are also Force sensitive?"

"No. Not a one."

Nika offered, "So, discovering them at nineteen and suddenly having them at age thirty-five is a big difference."

Drex nodded and said to Luke, "You have to help me, Master Luke. I have to know what's happened to me. Something tells me what X-Tec is doing is much bigger."

"Is that a hypothesis based on fact or is it something you feel is right?" Luke asked.

"Does it matter?"

"In this case I believe it does." Luke took a moment to say, "I am a busy man, Mr. Connick. Especially now, as you know."

"Please, Master Luke. These feelings are unknown to me. I can feel everything. Everyone." He glanced at Nika. "I can do things that I'm not sure _how_ I can do them. All my life I've always been about how things work. I've never understood the Force. I can never explain it."

"It explains itself, Drex," Luke said.

"I'm a scientist, Master Luke. I can't deal with the unknown. It scares me." He paused and said, "I believe we both know how fear affects the Force."

Luke swallowed. "All too well. Look, Drex, I would like to help you, but2–"

He was interrupted by the swishing of the door opening. In popped through Mara Jade Skywalker with her mini blaster held at length She moved further inside in a defensive stance. She cried out at her husband, "There you are. Took me long enough. You know it would help if you left your comlink on. I had to feel you out." She glanced at Nika. "I see you've met the con-artist and thief."

Luke calmly said, "Stand down, Mara. They're not thieves."

"You sure about that? Checked your pocketbook lately?"

As Luke reached into the folds of his tunic for his pocket, he said, "Sure, it's right..."

Nika reached inside her server's uniform and produced a flat leather pouch. "Here. Sorry. Habit."

Luke realized. "You lifted it when I brushed against you in the ballroom."

"Without you knowing. Gotta give a girl some skills."

Drex leaned on the table and said incredulously, "You pick-pocketed _the_ Master Jedi? Great going, Nika. How is he going to help us now?"

"Help?" Mara exclaimed. She looked at her husband. "You were going to help them escape?"

"Escape? No, they came to me with a problem."

"Yeah, they are a problem. During Omas' speech there was a security alert about two criminals from Taris. Senator Gavron from Taris issued the alert himself."

"Gavron?" cried Drex. "Adoni Gavron was a huge financial backer of X-Tec before he became a senator."

Mara questioned, "X-Tec? The research facility on Taris?"

Instead of answering her, Drex stood up even more panicked than before. His nerves were visible on his expression. He looked at Nika. "They know we're here."

"I figured. Told you not to use your real name at the motel," accused Nika.

"Sorry if I don't have your great imagination. I can't lie on a whim like you so easily can."

"If I hadn't, you'd be back on Taris either dead or the subject of more experiments that Dr. Kenzeel had planned for you."

"It would be better torture than hearing you admire yourself every five minutes. I'd have been better without you."

Nika laughed. "Drex, I'd like to see that. It takes you an _hour_ to plan to brush your teeth!"

"If you were so bored, why did you stay with me for two years?"

"If I had anywhere else to go, I wouldn't have. Maybe it's time we split up."

"Maybe I'll split up with you!"

"Oh, sure. That will be a month from now after all of your careful planning."

"Stop! Both of you!" Mara shouted. She looked at her husband and said, "They're _us_! Times ten!"

Luke replied, "I wouldn't go that far. Why does the Senator want them? If it was a warrant for their arrest the Galactic Alliance Police could handle them."

Mara answered, "He said they were dangerous. Apparently, only to themselves."

"Hey, we're not dangerous," said Drex.

"Not yet," said Luke. After a pause, Luke explained, "Drex, here, suddenly has Force abilities. If he can't control them, he may have bigger problems ahead."

Mara dropped her blaster to her side and asked, "Suddenly? You just woke up and suddenly have Force powers?"

"It's not that simple, Mara. Drex believes he and others were subject to secret experiments conducted by X-Tec. Those experiments may have to do with Drex's new abilities. That's why he came to me for help."

Mara warned, "Well, Gavron's garrison is here and they're searching the palace now."

More panic entered Drex. "We can't go with them. They're after us. They'll kill Nika and they'll more than likely subject me to more experiments, like Nika said."

"You don't know that, Drex," assured Nika. "Look, maybe it's time to give up. Go with the Senator."

Drex looked at Nika as if cave worms were coming out of her eyes. "What are you saying?"

She shrugged. "Maybe he can help."

Drex kept shaking his head, not for the thought of going with the Senator. But because Nika had suggested it. "No. No. No."

Mara quipped, "Guess your boyfriend's not listening to you."

Drex then shouted at Mara, "No!" At the same time, a wave of Force thrust out of Drex that slammed Mara backwards into the wall behind her. Her mini blaster fell to the floor. Before she could react, Nika grabbed Drex's arm and pulled him towards the exit. Before she left the room, she tossed Luke's pocketbook at him.

"Here! Catch!" she exclaimed. "And thanks for nothing, Jedi."

Nika led Drex into the hallway of the ballroom and she turned down to the right.

Drex asked, "Do you know where you're going?"

"Of course. I memorized the layout of this place from the HoloNet. We're heading towards the South exit."

"And then what, Nika? Where do we go from here? Or is it just me now?"

"Shut up, it was just a suggestion. Course, that was before you threw Skywalker's wife into the wall back there. What were you thinking?"

"I don't know. That's the point, Nika. I felt angry at what you said and she made it worse. I'm scared of these new things I can do."

"No, Drex. You're scared because you can't control them. Like you have to control everything."

"That's not true. That's...wait. I know you may think this is strange, Nika. I can feel the guards nearby."

"You can? Where?"

"All around us, I think."

"Shavit! They're creating a perimeter." She peeked around the corner into another hallway. She said, "All right, we have to move forward. And quickly. We don't want to get trapped. Come on!" She grabbed his arm again and she led him through the second hallway. They were almost to the alcove when they saw armed guards in the familiar Taris blue uniforms.

"There they are! Fire!"

Nika and Drex did not stop. Once they heard blaster shots, they avoided being trapped in the alcove and made it across to the third hallway. The guards were now behind them. And they were both easy targets. The shots fired at them and they ducked to avoid them. They ran faster to the corner at the end of the third hallway. One of the blaster shots hit the side of the wall. A large black burning hole now appeared in the gold steel wall.

Nika spotted a large decorative statue that was on the path to the outside of the building. She nudged Drex hard to say, "Quick! Behind there." They ran again and crouched behind a statue of a long lost senator from the Old Republic. They caught their breaths and Nika remarked, "Well, so much for stun settings. I think they mean to kill us."

"Like I told you all along."

"I'm starting to believe you." She looked ahead of them to see the exit and said, "We're almost out of here. If we can get outside, we can blend in with the crowd."

"What are we waiting for? I'm getting used to all this excitement."

"Don't get _too_ used to it, Drex. Let's go."

They started running again to the exit and soon they were out into the Coruscant air. They were about to celebrate their escape but they discovered a problem. They saw no crowds. There were scarcely anyone about. It made Drex point out, "Uh, no crowds to blend in with."

"I see that, Drex." Nika tilted her head. "This _is_ the South exit. More vacant here, I guess."

"Not quite!" shouted a voice from behind them.

Each of them turned to see several Taris guards behind them coming straight at them. All had their high-powered blaster rifles pointed directly at Nika and Drex. The couple followed their instinct and turned around to escape. More guards appeared in front of them. They were trapped.

One of the guards announced through a comlink, "We have them, sir."

Drex uttered, "Did you say something earlier about not getting trapped? Well, here we are."

"Really don't need your comments right now, Drex."

"Oh, right. You could always try to con your way out of this. I'm sure one of your many different accents will distract them."

She turned to him and barked, "At least I didn't go snooping around X-Tec in the first place to get us into this mess."

"It wasn't my fault! It was an accident. Do you know the probability of me finding it?"

"No, but I'm sure you have some mathematical equation that will tell me all about it. How boring could that be?"

"Why are you saying these things to me?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to get you angry again!"

Sudden realization appeared on Drex's face and he muttered, "Oh."

"Is it working? Because I can go on."

"I don't think it works that way."

"Then how _does_ it work?"

"Funny thing, I was going to ask the Master Jedi that very question."

One of the guards fired a blaster shot into the air. "Will you two shut up? You two talk more than a protocol droid."

Nika turned to face the guard. "I take it you're bringing us to Senator Gavron."

"Actually, no. We have..._other_ orders." He gently leveled his blaster straight at the couple.

"What?" cried Nika. "But you can't."

Another guard stated, "We have our orders. You'll find that we can. Anything to shut you two up."

The lead guard spoke again. "And such a perfect place you led us to. No witnesses. Men. Fire when ready."

Nika turned to Drex and wrapped her arms around him to kiss him. They parted lips and Drex said, "I told you they were going to kill us."

"I know, Drex. I'm sorry."

"Nika, I know now why you stayed with me. I can feel it."

"No, Drexal. Don't say it." She gulped and said with her voice cracking, "There's something I have to tell you."

"More secrets from your past?"

She nodded. "You know me. Always full of surprises. Drex, I...I..."

A guard snapped, "Someone shut them up already."

"With pleasure," another said.

In the next few seconds, Nika and Drex heard two distinct sounds as they closed their eyes and embraced.

The first was the lethal shot from a blaster.

The second was the unmistakable sound of a lightsaber.

With a sudden flash of green light, Luke somersaulted over the crowd of guards and landed in between them and the couple. The shot that would have killed at least one of them was blocked and ricocheted back at the same guard who fired it. He yelped in pain as the deflected shot hit his shin. Luke kept his battle stance with his lightsaber at the ready.

The Jedi Master called out, "I order all of you to stand down in the name of the Jedi of the Galactic Alliance!"

One of the guards tended to his wounded comrade while another shouted back at Luke with, "We take no orders from Jedi!"

"Then who is your commanding officer?"

"None of your business."

"Fine. I just want to know who ordered you to execute two alleged criminals without so much as a trial?"

"That would be me," boomed a voice coming from the exit of the ballroom. A large, heavy-set man with full dark beard and wearing an elegant gold tunic waded through the crowd of guards. The man eyed Luke with the same disdain as the guards had shown. "I am Senator Gavron. And my orders are my business."

"And who decides your business? Those with the highest amount of credits, I suppose."

"Careful, Jedi. You may be the Hero of the Galaxy for the tenth time, but you have no knowledge of how politics work."

"You do have me there. Let me ask, then, what crimes have these people supposedly committed that constitutes immediate execution?"

The senator smiled and nodded first at Drex. "Drexal Connick is accused of corporate espionage. That is the equivalent of treason on Taris. And Nikala Jordana...her criminal file is a parsec long. She has a long history of being a con-artist and thief from age twelve. Typical of an orphan."

Luke shut down his lightsaber and came forward face to face before Gavron. Luke uttered coolly, "_I_ am an orphan."

"I rest my case."

Luke nodded. He knew of Gavron's dislike of the Jedi. He chose to ignore it for now. Instead, he said, "You know, there was a word in your explanation that was missing. Conviction. You must be the judge and jury on matters where the criminals are only accused without a trial. How progressive of you."

"I told you to be careful, Jedi." Gavron treated the word Jedi as if it was a curse word.

Luke smiled and said, "I've been through several wars, as you noted. I had just been through the last war that destroyed half of my family and friends. I survived a battle with the leader of the Yuuzahn Vong. I believe it is _you_ who should be careful, Gavron."

"I know a veiled threat when I hear one. We shall only arrest them and take the back to Taris."

"Where you can do anything you want with them without my presence? I can't let you do that."

Gavron edged closer and smiled a crooked grin. "You have no jurisdiction here, Jedi."

Luke made his voice even colder. "I'm _making_ it my jurisdiction."

"Looks like I don't have much of a choice. How very un-Jedi Code of you."

Luke ignored that bait to counteract and mentioned, "There is a matter that you may not be aware of. Drex came to me with a particular problem that may be detrimental to himself and others. You see, he has suddenly obtained the ability to use the powers of the Force."

"That is not my concern."

"It should be, senator. He is scared because he cannot control his new power. Have you ever seen someone with Force powers that were out of their control? It isn't pretty. Just ask my wife. She was thrown against a wall back there from Drex's lack of control. You see, some Force potentials like that end up in the Dark Side of the Force, simply because nobody would listen. And then no one could teach them properly."

Gavron smiled. "Thank you for proving my point in the alert. Drex is dangerous."

"He may be. It's hard to say. With proper training, maybe not. But consider what would happen to those who are not equipped to handle Force abilities that are out of control. My wife is a Jedi Master herself, and she was thrown back by his uncontrolled powers." Luke could see Gavron stiffen at his point. Luke continued. "I can help Drex in that area, senator."

Ultimately, Gavron frowned and asked, "What do you propose?"

"You place him in my custody. I will take responsibility."

"And the girl? No Force ability in her."

Nika stepped forward and said, "Where Drex goes, I go."

Gavron countered, "That's not your decision, girl."

"But it is mine," said Luke. "If her presence with Drex makes him more comfortable, then she stays."

Gavron grumbled, "I don't like it. But I guess I can't argue with the Master Jedi. None of my men could take you in a fight."

"I wouldn't fight them. Unless they gave me no choice. That shows just how little you know of the Jedi Code, senator."

"Very well. Don't think this is over, Jedi. I intend to consult Taris law on this matter. You win this battle. Be warned. I will see these two incarcerated for their crimes." He addressed his guards. "Men, stand down and fall out." All of the guards dropped their weapons and marched away with the senator.

Luke kept his gaze at the departing senator when Drex came up behind him. "Does this mean you're going to help me?"

Luke was quiet for a few moments before he asked, seemingly to himself, "Why would a high-profile, anti-Jedi senator take time out of a major political function to eliminate two minor criminals?"

Drex replied, "He already told you. He trumped up the espionage charge on me and they apparently had a field day with Nika's past."

Nika said, "That's the excuse, Drex. The senator never answered the question. Typical politician."

Luke finally turned to face Drex. "Add to what you told me earlier and what I can see you do with what I just witnessed a senator attempt, something isn't right here. I have to ask you something, and I want you to be as truthful as you can. If I can get you the equipment and facilities you need, can you find out what X-Tec is doing and what is happening to you?"

Drex breathed and considered first before he spoke. "I think there's enough data on that strip for me to start with. At the very least it's a piece of the puzzle."

Nika added, "If they're willing to kill you for it, it must be a big piece."

"Exactly," said Drex. "So, yes, Master Luke. I can find out. Or I can at least try."

Luke smiled in remembering a counter phrase once said to him long ago when he said similar words. He decided not to reply to Drex in the same way. It was difficult during his first meeting with Drexal Connick because Luke did not have all the facts of what was going on. He didn't know what he was feeling in the Force. After the encounter with the senator, Luke could now feel the confusion and doubt within Drex more clearly. Luke remembered that mixed feeling combining confusion, doubt, and apprehension, despite the many decades that had passed since he first felt it. Luke had been just a simple young farm boy then. Drex was a grown man. And a scientist. Where else would he go for help?

Ultimately, Luke nodded to him and asked, "Speaking of that data strip, where is it?"

Drex replied, "I had Nika hide it."

Nika then nodded to Luke. "Look in your pocketbook."

Luke took out the leather pouch and opened it. Inside were his ident cards and some credits. But there was something new. Luke gave a small chuckle. "The data strip. You put it in here for safe keeping?"

Nika winked at him. "Call it a contingency plan."

"You must have been very confident that I would agree to help you."

Nika gave a devious smile. "Hence, the 'con' in con-artist."

Luke looked at Drex and said, "She's a keeper, Drex."

Drex stared at the brunette and smiled back. "Yes she is." He then looked worried at Luke and gasped, "Oh, how is your wife? I didn't hurt her, did I?"

Luke gave a chuckle. "Oh, no. She's fine. She's had much worse. Although, I do advise you not speaking to her for a standard day. Which brings me to my next subject. Since you both are in my custody, at least on the surface, we must find a place for you two to stay."

Drex said, "We already have a small room at a motel in the Southern district."

"That's not going to be a good place to bring in equipment. You need someplace bigger where you can work. And we haven't established a safe house in the new Coruscant yet. Once you give me the list of what you need, I can pull some strings to get you a suite in the new Elite Hotel. I heard they're opening again soon for the first time since the end of the war."

Nika repeated dreamily, "You are putting us up in one of the finest luxury hotels in the galaxy?" She glanced at Drex and gave a short laugh of disbelief.

Drex smiled back, exuding a confidence that Luke felt from him for the first time that night. Drex shrugged and tried to sound casual. "I guess if that's all you have, it'll do."

"Great," said Luke. "Then I will do everything in my power to help you."

* * *

><p>Chapter Three will be...next year. But soon...ish!<p> 


End file.
